


In His Arms

by ramsaycutofftheonspeen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsaycutofftheonspeen/pseuds/ramsaycutofftheonspeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the other hand, let's not go into writing men smut. 'Tis a silly place. Dedicated to Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

He is on fire.  
He doesn't know what is the reality and what is a dream anymore. His steps are heading to his office and without realising he knocks on the door. The knocking sounds like a heavy drum beat. His head turns as the door opens and he sees the familiar face.  
There is a confident and trustworthy look in his eyes. He recognizes those mysterious blue eyes that stare at him blankly.   
"Come in," he hears someone whisper in the distance. He walks into his office.  
There is a chair offered to him. He's glad to sit down - he feels more stable now, with Hannibal around him.   
Doctor Lecter doesn't sit. He stand above him with his arms crossed.  
"You don't look too well today. What seems to be the matter, Will?" The words flow from his mouth and Will can barely find any sense in them.  
"I don't… I don't know," he gulps. The Doctor glances down at him.  
"Are you delirious? Hallucinations? How can I help you?" he says too quietly. Will can only focus on his voice. It's soft and comforting. He feels safe with him.  
"I just needed… someone," he murmurs.   
Hannibal bends over him.   
"Will," he states. "I am your friend. I will do everything neccessary to make you feel better." And in this moment, Will truly believes what Dr Lecter is saying.  
He looks up at him and sees his worried look.  
"Oh." His thoughts are nowhere but in this office. All he can do is just to stare at the man above him and he realises that he needs him. His whole existence depends on him. He never needed anyone more. Hannibal is his only true friend. No matter what happens, he will be there.  
Will lets Dr Lecter hug him tightly. He succumbs to his soft caressing. He smells of mint and something else. Will names it Love.


End file.
